


Sweets

by apostate (394percentdone)



Series: Tales of a Tabris [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fluff, M/M, its maybe the sappiest thing i've done, papa!zev is something i need more of desperately, you will have cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/394percentdone/pseuds/apostate
Summary: zevran and the girls make cookies for ellanis





	Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> since they live in antiva they're all speaking antivan, even ellanis. the girls have antivan as their first language but also know a smattering of common from ellanis since his antivan is still a tad rusty in some things.

One brown hand covering a much smaller one, both wrapped around a wooden spoon. Zevran helps Killian stir the dough together in a bowl too tall for her to reach by herself. Even though it’s a task he already secretly finished. But she had crawled up and into the chair he had pulled out for just that purpose and demanded he let her stir. Her little pudgy hands reaching for the spoon before he could offer it over. So he holds her hand in place and provides the muscle to actually stir the dough. 

Wraps an arm around her waist and picks her up when she starts to wobble on the chair. “Careful mija, you don't want to fall.” Zevran holds Killian on his hip, arm still around her waist. “These are done don't you think? Best to taste them before we bake them no?” 

Her hands, still so much smaller than his own, reach for the bowl again and Killian nods fiercely. “They gotta be the best!” Killian leans forward, nearly enough to tumble out of Zevran's arms but not quite. Laughing a bit Zevran hoists her back, grabs the spoon with his free hand and lets her fingers curl around the handle. 

Not waiting a beat Killian takes a bite, sticking almost the whole spoon in her mouth in her haste. Wiggles and hums happily as she chews it and Zevran's laugh grows warmer. “What do you think Killian? Good enough for dad?” 

A quiet tugging at his pant leg before Killian can answer with a mouth full of cookie dough. Zevran twists and looks down to find Adaia with one chubby hand grasping the bottom of his pants. Big gold eyes staring up at him and Zevran is bending down to pick her up too before Adaia even has to ask. “Mmm, and what do you think Adaia? Do you want to try them before we bake them too?” He doesn’t have a free hand to grab for the spoon now, which he realizes only as Killian hands it over to Adaia. 

“Thank you.” Adaia takes the spoon and takes a dainty bite. Deems it respectable with a short nod just as Killian begins to wiggle out of Zevran’s grasp. He sets her back down and she dashes back further into the house, giggling like mad and that’s a worry for future Zevran. Current Zevran gets to shake his head with a smile and readjust Adaia on his hip. “Can I put them on the tray papa?” She looks up at him with her big eyes and mess of hair, still trying to eat the dough off the spoon in the slowest possible manner. 

Pulls the tray over with an “Of course chiquita.” Together they shape the dough into roughly spherical balls of soon to be cookies, placing most of them on the tray. Even if a few do end up split between smiles. Sets Adaia down as Killian returns to claim the last of the dough. Zevran setting the tray in the oven and moving the coals around it. He turns around to find Killian with both hands in the bowl and a wide grin on her face, a bit of dough stuck to her cheek. And Adaia crawling up into the chair to try and be next. 

“Killian get out of there!” It doesn’t do anything more than cause Killian to giggle and shove both handfuls of dough into her mouth before taking off again. Zevran sighs halfheartedly, “Don’t make a mess mi lola!” There will be cookie dough trails for weeks, _definitely_. But Adaia is still reaching for the bowl and Zevran shakes his head. “Come on Adaia, let’s clean up shall we?” 

Adaia nods and slides off the chair, following Zevran diligently as he starts gathering up all the dishes they’ve dirtied. Soap and cold water without Ellanis, but they’re just as clean. Zevran hands Adaia the smaller things to dry and she does so with a grin. By the time they’re putting away the last of the now clean dishes the side door to the kitchen is creaking open and Ellanis is poking his head inside nose first. 

“It smells wonderful in here what are you three up to?” Smile wide on Ellanis’ tired face and Zevran’s heart expands in his chest as Adaia runs over to her dad and holds her hands up. Ellanis picks her up with a laugh, “Hello to you too sweetheart.” 

Uses the towel Adaia had dried with to pull the tray of cookies out of the oven. Sets it down on the pad of towels he’d set out earlier and glances over at Ellanis with a smile of his own. “Just a bit of baking amor.” 

Eyes lighting up Ellanis walks over, presses a kiss to Zevran’s cheek. “I love you so much.” Shifting Adaia Ellanis reaches around Zevran to grab a spatula out of the drawer. Slides it under one of the cookies and drops it into his hand. 

“You are going to burn yourself.” Every time. Zevran gives Ellanis an unimpressed stare, he cannot wait even a minute. 

Ellanis laughs, wiggles his finger under the cookie with a grin. “Magic love.” He breaks the cookie in half and gives the bigger piece to Adaia. Who accepts with a wide grin of her own. Pops the cookie into his mouth and closes his eyes with a groan. Zevran rolls his eyes but he can feel a smile tugging at his lips too. 

“They’re so sweet.” Licking his lips Ellanis sets Adaia down, takes a step closer to Zevran as she leaves the kitchen. “But not as sweet as you.” Soft words spoken against Zevran’s lips right before Ellanis claims them with his own. 

Warm chocolate hiding in the corners of his lips. A kiss too sweet to taste of anything else. Zevran smiles into it, wraps a hand around Ellanis’ waist to pull him closer. Home. Their kiss doesn’t last long, but it doesn’t need to. Ellanis rests his nose alongside Zevran’s, breathes the same air and Zevran squeezes his fingers into the softness of Ellanis’ side. “Welcome home caro.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like more ellanis/zevran content head over to my tumblr! https://apostatetabris.tumblr.com i post there far more often than i do here, and i take requests!


End file.
